Wireless connectivity of between devices on electronic networks has become increasingly implemented with electronic devices such as personal computers, laptop computers, personal digital assistants, electronic mail devices, and so on. Typically, such wireless connectivity is implemented using one or more wireless local area network (WLAN) communication standards promulgated by the Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers (IEEE), including, for example, IEEE Standard 802.11a, IEEE Standard 802.11b, IEEE 802.11g, IEEE 802.11n, and so on. Smart antenna systems may be utilized with such a wireless local area network and/or a wireless wide area network such as a cellular telephone system in which devices that have multiple antennas may increase the performance of such networks including, for example, reducing fading due to multipath reflections, and increasing link quality, throughput, and range.
It will be appreciated that for simplicity and/or clarity of illustration, elements illustrated in the figures have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements may be exaggerated relative to other elements for clarity. Further, if considered appropriate, reference numerals have been repeated among the figures to indicate corresponding or analogous elements.